fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers: Farewell to the Master
Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, and Rito Revolto were attacking Angel Grove in their gigantic forms. Buildings were blowing up, people were running down the streets in panic. As he swung his staff at a building, destroying it, Zedd laughed. “How sweet it is! Earth is finally ours for the taking, and there’s nothing those powerless brats can do about it!” “Indeed it is, Zeddy!” cried Rita as she fired her staff at some of the people. Fortunately, she missed as they kept running. “Perhaps you should thank my father. He succeeded where you failed!” Turning to his wife, Zedd growled, “Don’t spoil the moment for me. The day I acknowledge that your father is superior is the day I turn to the side of good!” As Goldar fired fireballs from his eyes, blowing up more buildings, he said, “You know, Rito, I have to give your father credit. His plan really worked.” As Rita’s brother fired electricity from his eyes at the people, he said, “Did you expect anything less, Goldie?” At the Command Center, Alpha Five was working frantically to restore the power. “Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! I thought I was never going to get the power back online.” From his plasma tube, Zordon said, “YOU DID JUST FINE, ALPHA. NOW THAT THE ORB OF DOOM HAS FINISHED DOING ITS WORK, WE MUST FIND THE RANGERS. IF WE CAN RESTORE THEM TO THEIR PROPER AGES, THEY WILL BE ABLE TO FIGHT OFF RITA AND ZEDD’S ATTACK. AS FOR THE REST OF THE PLANET. . .” Alpha stopped working and turned to him. “You mean. . .” “YES, ALPHA. WE ANTICIPATED THAT THE ORB OF DOOM MAY ONE DAY BE USED AGAINST US. WE HAVE PLANNED FOR THIS FOR CENTURIES, BUT YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT WE HAVE COME UP WITH ONLY ONE WAY TO REVERSE ITS EFFECTS.” Alpha bowed his head dejectedly. “Very well, Zordon. I’ll try and find the Rangers.” He then got on the computer and got to work. As the helpless Power Rangers, now kids, watched in horror at the destruction that was going down, young Rocky said, “There’s got to something we can do!” “If there were, I’d sure like to know what it is,” said young Aisha. “Any ideas, Billy?” asked young Adam. Young Billy just watched. Finally he said, “I’m sorry to say this, but no.” “I’m sorry, guys,” said young Tommy. “I don’t know what to do either.” “We can’t morph,” said young Katherine. “We can’t contact Alpha and Zordon. Is there any good news at all?” Her question was answered as the six children were teleported away in their respective Ranger colors. The young Rangers were surprised when they landed in the Command Center. “Ay, yi, yi,” said Alpha. “I’m so glad I was able to find you.” “Zordon, Alpha,” said young Tommy. “We failed. Rito planted the Orb of Doom. We’re sorry. I’m sorry.” “DO NOT FEAR, RANGERS,” said Zordon. “ALL IS NOT LOST YET. IF ALPHA CAN RESTORE YOUR PROPER AGES, YOU CAN STILL STOP RITA AND ZEDD’S ATTACK.” “How?” asked young Rocky. “With this,” said Alpha, holding a familiar-looking device. “What’s that?” asked young Kat. “That’s a molecular descrambler,” answered young Billy. “Lord Zedd used the Rock of Time to turn us back into kids once before. That was how we were restored before. I just hope it will work again.” “Ay, yi, yi, so do I, Billy. So do I,” said Alpha. “Are you ready?” The kids each looked at each other then nodded to Alpha. “Alright. Here goes.” Alpha ran the molecular descrambler across the Rangers’ bodies. Seconds later. . . “We’re back,” said Tommy, his normal self again. “Alright, it worked,” cried Rocky. “Whew,” said Aisha. “That’s a relief.” “But what about the rest of the planet?” asked Billy. “WE HAD ANTICIPATED THAT THE ORB OF DOOM MAY BE USED AGAINST US,” said Zordon. “THEREFORE, ALPHA AND I WERE ABLE TO COME UP WITH A DEVICE THAT CAN REVERSE THE ORB OF DOOM’S EFFECTS.” Alpha handed Billy a sheet of paper with plans for a peculiar device. “UNFORTUNATELY, WE DO NOT HAVE WHAT WE NEED HERE IN THE COMMAND CENTER TO BUILD IT.” Looking at the plans, Billy said, “But maybe I do. Hopefully, my lab still has what we need to build this thing, despite the time displacement.” “I’ll help,” said Adam. “GOOD,” said Zordon. “BUT YOU MUST HURRY. TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE. RITA AND ZEDD’S FORCES HAVE SPLIT UP THEIR ATTACK. RITA AND ZEDD ARE ATTACKING DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE, WHILE RITO AND GOLDAR ARE ATTACKING THE INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT. YOU MUST TAKE YOUR INDIVIDUAL ZORDS AND STOP THEM. GO, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU.” The Rangers nodded in understanding. Tommy said, “Alright guys, Kat and I will take on Rita and Zedd. Rocky, you and Aisha stop Goldar and Rito. Billy, Adam, get Zordon’s device built and join us as soon as you can.” “Right,” said Adam with a nod. “Oh, and by the way,” said Billy, “Alpha and I recently modified the zords so that if need be, some of us can operate the Ninja Megazord, and the rest can operate the Shogun Megazord.” “Good,” said Tommy. “It’s Morphin Time!” “WHITE RANGER POWER!” “PINK RANGER POWER!” “YELLOW RANGER POWER!” “RED RANGER POWER!” As the Falconzord and the Crane Ninjazord flew towards their destination, Tommy said, “Alright, Kat, this is your first time piloting the Crane. How are you holding up.” “Fine, Tommy,” answered Kat. “But I won’t know how well I can operate this thing until we reach downtown.” “Don’t worry,” said the White Ranger. “I know what it’s like to get a crash course in the use of a zord. There they are. Fire at will!” With that, the Falconzord aimed its wings and fired its cannons. The Crane Ninjazord did the same with its lasers. The blasts from both zords hit the ground, getting Rita and Zedd’s attention. “No!” cried Rita. “It can’t be! The Power Rangers have their powers back?” “That’s right, Rita,” came Tommy’s voice. “Both you and Lord Zedd are history!” “I knew Master Vile’s plan was too good to be true,” grumbled Zedd. “But no matter. We shall finish you here and now!” He and Rita crossed their staffs and fired at the two winged zords. In the industrial district, Goldar and Rito were enjoying the mass destruction they were causing when the ground started to shake. “What the?” asked Rito. He and Goldar turned at the sound of a roar. The Bear Ninjazord roared again, before stomping the ground a second time. This allowed the Ape Ninjazord to move in and strike both villains with its twin swords. As he and Rito got up, Goldar snarled, “I don’t know how you pathetic Rangers got your powers back, but we’ll make you wish you hadn’t.” Both villains then unleashed all of their energy. From his Space Skull, Master Vile watched everything unfold. “I don’t believe it! I finally get the Rangers in a vulnerable position, and yet they still fight?” He then turned to Squatt and Baboo, who had apparently joined him. “You two, get down there and help them at once!” “What? Us?” asked Squatt. “Help them? The Rangers?” “Not the Rangers, you fools! Rita and Zedd! Who did you think I was referring to?” “Uh, we’d love to,” said Baboo, trying to think of an excuse. “But, we kinda have this thing about fighting, and . . .” “GO! NOW!” “Yes, sir, your supreme evilness,” said Squatt quickly and nervously. Both creatures then teleported out. When they were gone, Master Vile sighed. “I guess it’s true what the people of this planet say: You just can’t find good help these days.” As Rocky and Aisha were about to attack Rito and Goldar again, Squatt and Baboo arrived. “What are you two doing here?” demanded Goldar. “Uh, Master Vile told us to come help you,” answered Baboo. “But I thought he said to help Rita and Zedd?” asked a confused Squatt. “You are helping Rita and Ed by helping us,” said Rito. He scratched his skull and added, “I think.” Seeing the four villains conversing, Aisha asked, “Squatt and Baboo coming to fight us? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Finally hearing enough, Goldar snapped, “If you’re gonna help, help! Get those Rangers!” “Alright, Power Rangers,” said Squatt. “We’re gonna getcha!” As he and Squatt charged, Baboo said, “Yeah! Ready or not, here we come!” Seeing the two pathetic excuses for villains charge, the Red and Yellow Rangers just decided to simply put them out of their misery. The Bear fired its eyebeams at Squatt, while the Ape put its swords together, charged it, and struck down Baboo. Both were hit, screamed, and blew up. Seeing this, Rocky said, “Wow. That was easy.” Back at the other battleground, the lasers from the Crane hit the ground, knocking Rita off her feet. Snarling, Rita fired her wand and yelled, “I’ll make you regret betraying me, kitty-kat! And Tommy too!” “I didn’t betray anyone worthwhile,” responded Kat. “I’d do it again in a heartbeat!” As Zedd swung at the Falconzord, he yelled, “Hold still!” “Haven’t you learned by now, Zedd?” asked Tommy. “You’ll never defeat the Power Rangers!” Watching the battle from his Space Skull, Master Vile decided he’d seen enough. “Rita and Zedd are not fit for this. As always, if you want something done right, do it yourself!” The Space Skull then began to make its way towards Earth. Kat and Tommy were just about to fire on Rita and Zedd again when the sky went dark. All four combatants looked up to see Master’s Vile’s Space Skull approaching. Vile’s face appeared in the sky as he ordered, “Leave at once! I will finish off these Rangers myself!” “But, daddy,” complained Rita, “we can beat them!” “Don’t talk to me like that! Go! Now! And take that husband of yours, your brother, and monkey-boy with you!” Rita began to protest, “But. . .” Zedd cut her off, grabbing her arm. “Gladly. Let’s go, Rita.” With that, the two of them teleported out. Having received the message, Goldar said, “Catch you later, Rangers!” “Catch you never is more like it,” boasted Rito. “Pop’s gonna finish you off himself! Bye now!” And with that, the evil twosome joined their emperor and empress. When they were gone, Rocky and Aisha’s communicators went off. “What is it, Zordon?” asked Rocky. “ROCKY, AISHA,” came Zordon’s voice, “GET TO TOMMY AND KATHERINE’S LOCATION IMMEDIATELY. ONLY AS A TEAM WILL YOU BE ABLE TO DEFEAT MASTER VILE.” “We’re on our way,” said the Red Ranger. “But what about Billy and Adam?” asked Aisha. “We’ll need them too.” “THEY ARE PUTTING THE FINISHING TOUCHES ON THE REGENERATOR AS WE SPEAK. NOW GO.” At Billy’s house, Billy and Adam were working in Billy’s lab. Even as a kid, Billy was interested in science. But right now, that wasn’t important. What was important was that he and Adam finish building the regenerator that Zordon and Alpha had drawn up. “Good thing your lab had what we needed to build this thing,” said the Black Ranger. “It’s a good thing your lab was still even here.” “I know, but that’s not important right now,” said Billy as he turned his screwdriver. “There. That should do it.” He then pressed a button as the device shot a beam of light from the top. “One thing I don’t get is how a little beam of light is going to turn the Earth back to normal,” Adam said, puzzled. Looking at the plans one more time, Billy responded, “Well, according to the plans, it needs a power source. But it doesn’t say what. In any case, we need to get this to Alpha and Zordon right away.” Touching his communicator, Billy said, “Alpha, Zordon, we’re done. The regenerator is ready for teleportation.” “GOOD WORK,” said Zordon. “BUT THE OTHERS NEED YOUR HELP. MASTER VILE HAS CALLED OFF RITA AND ZEDD AND IS GOING TO TRY AND FINISH THE JOB HIMSELF. YOU MUST HURRY.” “We’re on our way,” said Adam. A second later, the regenerator was teleported away. Once it was gone, Billy made the call. “It’s Morphin Time!” “BLACK RANGER POWER!” “BLUE RANGER POWER!” Back at the scene of the battle, Master Vile waved his wand and said, “Now, Rangers, see how a true master plays the game of evil!” With that, magic sprung forth and struck both the Falconzord and the Crane. Before he could attack again, the Bear roared, catching Vile’s attention. “What?” he asked. The Bear stomped, causing the ground to shake. With Vile distracted by the Bear, he didn’t see the Ape attack with his twin swords until it was too late. He was struck in the chest, but if he felt any pain, he recovered quickly. “Fools! No one does that to Master Vile and gets away with it!” He then struck again with another blast from his wand, knocking the Ape down. The Falconzord recovered and struck Vile with its wings. Vile screamed and fired his wand again, missing this time. This allowed both the Crane and Bear to attack with its lasers and eyebeams respectively. He was struck, but again, he seemed to shake it off. He let loose a burst of magic that went in all directions, striking down all four Ninjazords. At the Lunar Palace, Rita watched the fight through her Repulsascope. “Yes! Show those Rangers how it’s done, Daddy!” “Show those Rangers how it’s done, Daddy!” mocked Lord Zedd, sitting on his throne. “Well, I for one, hope those Rangers put that lowlife out of my misery!” Rita whirled and screamed, “DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!” Zedd stood up and responded, “I’LL TALK ABOUT HIM HOWEVER I PLEASE!” Looking at his handiwork, Master Vile gloated, “Is that all you’ve got? Is that the best you can do?” This was stopped by a howl and the Wolf Ninjazord flipping in the air. The Wolf struck Vile with its tail, stunning him. The Ape then jumped on his back. While Vile tried to throw it off, this opened the door for Adam to make his move. “Stay on him, Rocky,” the Black Ranger said to himself. “Just a little longer.” The Frog Ninjazord croaked as it hopped. Once it landed, it opened its mouth. A ramp came out and miniature frogs made their way towards Master Vile. They latched onto Vile just as he finally threw the Ape off. Before Vile could figure out what was going on, the miniature frogs electrocuted him. As he screamed in pain, Vile managed to say, “I’m . . . not . . . through . . . yet.” Once more, he fired his wand in all directions, taking down all six Ninjazords. He then began attacking each zord one by one with his magic. “I told you once before, you’ll never defeat me, Rangers! And I meant it!” “Oh, did you?” asked another voice. Master Vile looked up to see Ninjor descending from the sky on his cloud. He jumped down and quickly managed to knock down Master Vile with a hard right hand, followed by a hard two-fisted backhand. With Vile down, Ninjor quickly transformed into Ninja Battle Mode. He let loose one of his energy spheres, connecting again. Seeing their opportunity, Tommy said, “Come on, guys, let’s bring them together.” “Right,” said the other Rangers in unison. With that, the Ninjazords combined to form the Ninja Megafalconzord. It then proceeded to connect with a spinning kick, knocking Master Vile down again. The Ninja Megafalconzord walked over to Ninjor. Rocky said, “Ninjor, are we glad to see you.” “Glad to be of service once again, my friends,” said the creator of the Power Coins. “A sudden weakness in the Morphing Grid awakened me from my slumber.” “Master Vile used something called the Orb of Doom to change us back into children,” said Aisha. “Fortunately, Alpha was able to restore us,” added Adam. “Once we’re finished here, we have to restore the rest of the planet.” “So, that’s how it happened,” mused Ninjor. “What kept you?” asked Kat, confused. “The Orb of Doom’s power temporarily weakened me. But once I recovered, I made my way here as quickly as I could. Let’s finish this monster off, shall we?” Getting up, Master Vile cried out, “No! I will not be defeated by the likes of you!” He fired his wand, but this time, both the Ninja Megafalconzord and Ninjor were able to dodge. The blast struck his Space Skull, destroying it. Vile screamed in outrage. “You’ll pay dearly for that!” “I say we get the Shogun Megazord,” said Billy. “Good idea,” agreed Tommy. “We have to stop Master Vile here and now. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, can you guys take the Shogun Megazord?” “You got it, Tommy,” said Adam. “Alright, let’s do this!” said Rocky. The Shogunzords made their way to the battleground and attacked Vile with its tower formation attack. The Blue and White Shogunzords stood on the shoulders of the Yellow, Red, and Black Shogunzords. They spun around and hit Master Vile with a golden energy whirlwind that sent him flying. This allowed the Ninja Megafalconzord to take to the air and hit Master Vile with its Power Punch. Ninjor fired another one of his energy spheres, hitting Master Vile square in the chest. Finally, the Shogun Megazord formed and activated its Fire-Saber. It swung, hitting Master Vile and causing him to scream in pain. But, amazingly, he still survived! As he was smoking, Master Vile laughed. “Did you learn nothing last time? I can take anything you can throw at me! Anything!” “I don’t believe this!” exclaimed Kat. “What do we have to do to beat this guy?” asked Rocky in frustration. “I’ll run a scan on him,” said Billy. Once it was complete, he said, “Hey, guys, take a look at these energy readings. There’s a frightening amount of evil energy emanating from within Master Vile. According to the computer, out best chance to defeat him would be to counteract that and somehow merge him with something that has an equal amount of good energy. Then, we’d have to use one of our Ultrazords to destroy him. Unfortunately, neither Megazord has anywhere near the amount of energy we need.” Having heard the entire conversation, Ninjor walked over to Master Vile. “Ninjor, what are you doing?” asked Aisha. Master Vile was just about to fire another blast from his wand when Ninjor grabbed both of his wrists. “What are you doing?” asked Vile. “Let’s just say I know a little something about magic myself,” Ninjor answered. He then began to recite words that the Rangers didn’t understand. “What’s he doing?” asked Adam. “Is he trying to merge with Master Vile?” asked Kat. “Can he do that?” Her answer came shortly afterwards as a flash of blue blinded the six Rangers. When it died down, they saw what looked like a Vile-Ninjor monster. “Rangers,” called the part of it that was Ninjor. “Hurry! I can’t hold out much longer!” Quickly scanning the creature, Billy said, “He did it! Ninjor’s good energy matches Vile’s evil energy perfectly!” “But we can’t destroy Ninjor,” protested Kat. “He’s our friend!” “Do it!” they heard Ninjor’s voice say. “This is your only chance!” “No!” cried the part of the creature that was Master Vile. “No!” Coming to a decision, Tommy said, “I hate to say it, but we’ve got no choice. This may be the only chance we get to destroy Master Vile.” The six Rangers then cried out in unison, “Ninja Ultrazord, initiate transformation sequence now!” Titanus made its way to the battlefield. When the Ninja Megafalconzord settled in, the Ninja Ultrazord immediately made its move. It rolled forward and fired all of its weapons. The Vile-Ninjor monster was struck. As electricity emanated from it, the part of the creature that was Master Vile said, “No! It can’t end this way!” As the creature fell to its knees, the part of it that was Ninjor said, “Thank you, Rangers.” The Vile-Ninjor creature finally fell face-first on the ground and exploded. At the Lunar Palace, Rita saw the whole thing unfold. “DADDY! NO!” “I say good riddance,” said Lord Zedd. “He was a nuisance from the start.” “He came closer to stopping those Power Brats than you ever did!” said Rita “Oh really? Last time I checked, you did no better!” “Oh yeah?” “Yeah!” Master Vile was no more. The Power Rangers had won. But at a price. Back at the Command Center, the Rangers had looks of guilt and grief on their faces. Zordon said, “RANGERS, I KNOW TODAY WAS A DIFFICULT VICTORY FOR YOU. BUT REST ASSURED, NINJOR’S SACRIFICE WAS NOT IN VAIN.” “But wasn’t there another way?” asked Aisha. “Yeah,” agreed Rocky. “Ninjor is the reason we are Power Rangers right now.” “IF THERE WERE ANOTHER WAY,” answered Zordon, “I BELIEVE YOU WOULD HAVE FOUND IT. NOW, I KNOW THIS IS NOT THE MOST OPPORTUNE TIME, BUT WE MUST RESTORE THE EARTH.” “The regenerator is ready,” said Alpha. “Now, it just needs a power source.” “What kind of power source?” asked Billy. This was a rare occasion in which even he didn’t know how something worked. “THERE ARE TWO POWER SOURCES,” answered Zordon. “FIRST, YOUR POWER COINS. PLACE THEM IN.” The six Rangers did what they were told. The regenerator’s light beam grew wider. “What’s the other power source?” asked Adam. The answer came as a shock. “MY OWN ENERGY.” Tommy whirled and said, “Wait a minute! You mean you’re going to power this thing the way you temporarily powered me after Rita drained my Green Ranger powers the first time?” “YES,” answered Zordon. “ONLY THIS TIME, IT WILL REQUIRE MUCH MORE ENERGY. WHICH MEANS . . .” “You could die!” interrupted Billy. “Die?” asked Kat in shock. “Zordon, you can’t!” “I AM TRULY SORRY, RANGERS,” said Zordon. “BUT SOMETIMES, FOR GOOD TO TRIUMPH OVER EVIL SACRIFICES MUST BE MADE. YOU HAVE ALREADY WITNESSED THAT ONCE TODAY. BUT IF I PERISH, I WANT YOU KNOW THAT I AM PROUD OF EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. I COULD NOT BE MORE PROUD IF YOU WERE MY OWN CHILDREN. SO I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND LET ME DO WHAT MUST BE DONE.” The Rangers looked at each other. Reluctantly, they nodded. No words were spoken or exchanged. There was no need. Finally, Zordon broke the silence. “ALPHA, IS THE REGENERATOR READY?” “Yes, Zordon,” said Alpha in a sad voice. Zordon nodded as best he could. “STAND BACK.” Everyone did so as Zordon began to transfer his energy into the regenerator. The regenerator’s beam of light began to grow wider and change color. After what seemed like an eternity, (when it was, in fact, less than a minute) the light beam seemed to explode, causing the Rangers to hold their hands in front of their eyes. The light began spreading all over the planet, restoring everyone and everything back to its rightful state. When the light finally died down, the regenerator slowly powered itself down. The Rangers and Alpha looked towards the plasma tube to find it empty. “Zordon.” Kat looked like she was about to cry. “He can’t be gone,” said Aisha, trying to hold in her tears. “I don’t believe this.” That was all Rocky could say. “Don’t give up hope just yet,” said Billy as he took the Power Coins out of the regenerator. “Here,” he said as he handed his friends their individual Coins. “Let’s hold our Coins together. Hopefully, they can bring back Zordon. It worked once before, maybe it will again.” The six teens held their Power Coins and focused on the plasma tube. Energy came from the Coins and into the tube. This continued for several minutes. “I hate to say this, Billy,” said Rocky, “but I don’t think it’s gonna work.” Billy looked up at the plasma tube and looked like he was about to concede when suddenly. . . “Wait! I think I saw a flash! Keep going!” The tube kept flashing. They could see the shape of Zordon’s face, trying to materialize. Finally, they stopped. Zordon’s face flickered and finally reappeared. “Zordon!” they all cried happily. “RANGERS!” said Zordon with surprise. “YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM TO SEE YOU. YOU HAVE TRULY MADE ME PROUD.” “And me as well,” came another voice. The Rangers turned and cried out in surprise, “Ninjor!” “We thought you were dead!” exclaimed Aisha. “In body, yes. But my spirit will continue to guard the Temple of Ninja Power. This will be so long as you possess the power of Ninja. I will only have my eternal rest when you receive your eternal powers.” This shocked the Rangers. “Eternal powers?” asked a surprised Adam. “Yes,” answered Ninjor. “Upon my death, I was given a glimpse into the future. Your future. Your team is destined for even bigger things in the future. You will require my assistance one more time before this comes to pass. But that is all I can tell you. Do not grieve for me, my friends. Celebrate. Celebrate your victory today. Celebrate each other. And celebrate your birthday, Katherine.” This surprised Kat to no end. “How did you know?” If he had a mouth, Ninjor would be smiling. “I know more than you realize. Good-bye, my friends. May the Power protect you always.” And Ninjor’s spirit slowly faded away. When he was gone, Rocky said, “What’s say we get to the Youth Center? We’ve got a lot to talk about. Not to mention I’m. . .” “HUNGRY!” the others interrupted. This finally got a laugh out of them. “But one thing still bothers me,” said Adam. “What about the city?” “OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE,” said Zordon. The Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe and saw that Angel Grove looked peaceful and undamaged. “It’s as if nothing happened,” realized Tommy. “TO THEM, NOTHING DID HAPPEN,” said Zordon. “NO ONE WILL REMEMBER THE EVENTS OF THIS DAY, ASIDE FROM US.” “It’s probably better that way,” said Billy. The other seemed inclined to agree. “GO, RANGERS,” said Zordon. “GO AND CELEBRATE. YOU’VE EARNED IT. MEANWHILE, ALPHA AND I WILL ATTEMPT TO MAKE CONTACT WITH THE M-51 GALAXY. WITH MASTER VILE GONE, THEY ARE NOW FREE. AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATHERINE.” “Thank you, Zordon,” said Kat with a smile. “Come on, guys,” said Tommy. “Let’s go.” And with that, the Rangers touched their communicators and teleported out. Back at the Youth Center, the Rangers were at their usual table. “I’m still wondering what exactly Ninjor meant when he said we would have eternal power,” said Adam. “He also said we would require his assistance again,” added Aisha. “Could we possibly get a new Ranger or something?” “For once, I don’t know the answers to any of those questions,” said Billy. “But I do know that we won’t have to deal with Master Vile anymore.” “Yeah,” said Tommy. “But we still have Rita and Zedd to worry about. And we all know they’re no less dangerous.” “Well, I’d rather not think about them right now,” said Kat. “I’m just happy you guys made my first birthday here in America special. For that, I will always be grateful.” “Hey, we’re just glad it had a happy ending,” said Rocky. “It’s not over yet,” said Tommy, who made a wave to Ernie. Within moments, Ernie and a few other Youth Center employees came out with a cake. They, along with Kat’s friends sang, “Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Katherine. Happy birthday to you.” Kat smiled as the cake was placed in front of her. She waited for them to finish singing, and then happily blew out the candles.